Ordinary twisted nematic (TN) and supertwisted nematic (STN) liquid crystal displays (LCD) always have a front and a rear polarizer and operate in the transmittive or reflective modes. If the rear polarizer is eliminated, the reflector can be placed either outside the LC cell or inside it. In either case, the LCD can operate in the reflective mode only. Such LCDs have been theorised to have advantages since the brightness of such reflective displays is expected to increase considerably because of reduced absorption and scattering losses. In addition, there are several other advantages such as the elimination of parallax, higher pixel density and simpler manufacturing procedures. They can also be applied to crystalline silicon based active matrix LCDs which can only operate in the reflective mode. In the supertwisted case, these reflective displays can also be multiplexed as in STN displays.